Robin's Guilty Pleasure
by jazzybizzle
Summary: "Robin?" "Yes?" "I admit, the beat is...the 'tight', but please, what is the man's deep voice telling a girl to drop?" Robin blushed hard. "U-Uh...maybe we should listen to something else!"/ Beast Boy and Cyborg discover Robin's secret taste in music, and decide to tell that secret to the Teen Wonder's favorite alieness. RobStar, and the slightest BBRae if you look really hard xD


**Hey guys :) After my post a few weeks ago on Tumblr, I decided to post everything! You guys really love RobStar and BBRae! (Don't worry, me too, like ALOT XD My OT4 xP)**

**Here's the RobStar one :) It's more goofier than the BBRae one I'll submit. Figured you guys could use a breather after Smells Like Teen Spirit!**

**P.S. This was inspired by Robin's sick dancing skills in TTG! xD**

* * *

Starfire was walking down the hallway when she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy cackling about. This caught her curiosity-as usual-and was destined to find out what her friends were up to. And normally it wasn't...good.

With a little giggle, she flew up to them, landing on her feet.

"Friends!"

"Hey, Star," Cyborg said through his laughter.

"He-e-ey," Beast Boy laughed his greeting, making Cyborg laugh harder.

"May I ask what brings you amusement?" Starfire asked, hands clasping together as she smiled.

"We discovered something about your boy," said Cyborg.

Ah...they were talking about Robin-Starfire's best guyfriend, who she has the biggest of crushes on.

"We just found out Robin's guilty pleasure," Beast Boy continued with a mischievous grin.

Guilty pleasure...Starfire pondered that. Oh, right! On their planet, the term 'guilty pleasure' meant that one enjoys something and considers it pleasurable despite feeling guilt for enjoying it. "Do I...want to know?" she asked carefully, wondering if she worded her sentence correctly.

"Check it," Cyborg wrapped an arm around Starfire, the two boys leading her towards the Ops, "we were on our way down to the garage-"

"-When we hear _rap music," _Beast Boy lowered his voice so only they could here. "Next thing ya know, we see him jammin' to songs we didn't even know _he_ knew! He was so embarrassed! You should've seen his face when we caught him!"

"This 'rap' you are referring to is the genre of music where the artist of music shouts at the repetitive beat and often uses fowl language?"

The two nodded, "Yep."

"Well, we know he puts on rap music or sum like that to drown out BB and I's arguin'," Cyborg said as they walked in the Ops, "but little did we know-"

"-That him listening to it is a normal thing!" Beast Boy guffawed. Raven, who had been reading on the couch, lowered the book she was reading to reveal her narrowed, purple orbs. He stiffened and whispered, "Sorry, Rae."

"Pretty much," Cyborg's voice lowered to respect Raven's need for silence. "Go see for yourself. He's still down in the garage."

Starfire stared after her friends questionably, then shrugged a thought away before heading down to the garage herself.

* * *

"Robin?"

The Teen Wonder looked up from where he sat in the T-Car, roof down, and wearing a tee, jeans, and sneakers. At the sound of her voice, his heart jumped as he grew nervous. The cute, body fitting shirt and flirty skirt she was wearing wasn't helping either. "Oh, hey, Star." He smiled at her, hoping his smile wasn't too eager or dorky in appearance.

She smiled back, approaching the T-Car. "Are you doing the heading out?"

"I was...thinking about it," Robin replied awkwardly.

"Is not the purpose of being in a motor vehicle is to transport you to places when you cannot do so simply on foot?"

"I guess..."

"You are not transporting." She tilted her head to the side.

Robin bit his lip. "Uh, yeah...y-you see...I was just, um, sitting here and-"

"Doing the listening of music?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, breaking a nervous sweat. "H-Huh?"

Starfire opened the passenger's door, sliding in next to him. She said nothing.

"Starfire, what's going on?"

She bit her lip, fighting back giggles, "You are a fan of repetitive beats, yes?"

Robin groaned, "What did Beast Boy and Cyborg tell you?"

"That you were listening to the music genre of rap when they arrived. And they have caught you with the red hands."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at her use of vocabulary. She was so adorable. "Okay, okay, you caught me. Sometimes when I need a breather, I come down here to...wind down. Relax," he added the word when she eyed him, questions shouting from her eyes.

Starfire nodded, understanding now. "I see. But may I ask?-If you own the 'headphones' and a cellular device, and the 'laptops', then why must you require the T-Car?"

Robin hestitated. "Because...I like the base. The base is better."

Starfire nodded once more, twiddling her fingers. The steering wheel suddenly became very interesting, and Robin's attention was on it as he tapped the sides with his index fingers.

"May I join you in listening to a song?" Starfire asked after the long, awkward silence.

"Um?" Robin scratched the back of his head. "W-What song?"

"One of the songs of rap."

"...Now?"

Starfire giggled. "Yes, please."

Robin sighed in defeat, then leaned over to crank the car up; after doing so, he slowly turned the volumn button up.

_This is so embarrassing._

_"-Drop it, drop it low, girl,_

_drop it, drop it low, girl..."_

Robin mentally kicked himself in the butt. Out of _all _songs that _had_ to come on...He slowly turned his head in Starfire's direction, and she was already looking at him, a little smile present still. He smiled sheepishly. "Heh..."

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I admit, the beat is...the 'tight', but please, what is the man's deep voice telling a girl to drop?"

Robin blushed hard. "U-Uh...maybe we should listen to something else!"

"But I wish to know!"

"He's, er..." He cleared his throat. "talking about your...your...your butt."

"My grebnacks?" Starfire wondered, confused. "Is he talking about a dance move, or is he telling this girl to actually _drop_ her-?"

"It's...kinda a dance move that-wait a minute. Didn't Bumble Bee ever tell you about these kind of moves at one point?"

Starfire placed her finger on her chin as she thought. "She did show me how to 'drop it like it is on fire'. She was talking about the grebnacks, yes?"

"Er, yeah. 'Drop it like it's hot'." _Why, God, **why?**_

"My apologies. Would you like to change the station or...?"

"Gladly!"

He changed the station immediately.

The instrumental to _Wall to Wall _came on and he smiled. His head began the smallest of bobbing.

Starfire smiled, "Oh, I really like this. Please, what is this song called?"

"Wall to Wall by Chris Brown, but it's the instrumental. An instrumental is when you just hear the music without the words."

"Mmm!" Starfire clapped, glad that she understood. She listened to it a little bit more before she asked, "I wish to learn how to dance. But how do I move to this beat?"

"Well, it depends on the person. Girls dance the way they want, I guess..."

"And you males?"

"We just bob our heads when we're in the car. If we like a song, we'll start doing this." He began bobbing his head, smirking as he looked over at her.

Starfire watched his strange, yet hypnotic manuevers he performed with his cranium; slowly, she began copying his movements, hers smaller than his. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"There you go," said Robin. "Just go with the base."

For the next few songs, Starfire began improving herself with the 'head bobbing'. Eventually, she learned that there was more than just bobbing her head. Robin would move more of his upper body, moving this way and that, from side to side; instead of a normal sway, he put more attitude and style in it as he swerved his arm. Starfire played as the 'monkey' and copied him, but her moves turned out more feminine.

Starfire paused when she heard him rapping to _Gold Digger_.

"I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids, his baby mamma's car and crib is bigger than his..." She giggled as he looked over at her, smirk still present as he continued, "You will see him on TV any given Sunday, win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai, she was suppose to buy you shorty TYCO with your money..."

_"She went to the doctor got lypo with your money_  
_She walking around looking like Michael with your money_  
_Should of got that insured got GEICO for your money (money)_  
_If you ain't no punk, holla we want prenup!"_

Two voices joined in with Robin as they boomed, "WE WANT PRENUP! YEEEEEAAH!"

Immediately, Robin turned the music off, whirling around in his seat to see Beast Boy and Cyborg standing feet away from the T-Car. Starfire continued to giggle as she watched the scene unfold.

"Aw, why did you turn that off?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Yeah, it's _my_ car!" Cyborg hopped in, Beast Boy following behind; Starfire leaned forward, changing the station until they all heard a familiar, preppy piano intro. The boys almost made faces while Starfire beamed, looking around at them.

"You do not...?" Starfire began but Cyborg cut her off.

"H-How did you know?" Cyborg's face brightened, "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

He began singing with the girl on the radio, "Makin' my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound!"

Robin and Beast Boy slowly turned their heads, staring forward, and Starfire was singing along with Cyborg.

Raven, who had been standing quietly in the corner, nearly cringed, eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh Azar..."

* * *

**And end, hehe xD**

**Who caught the White Chicks reference? xDD**

**I'll make more RobStar oneshots, don't worry! There's more to come! :D**

**Review, you lovely people!**


End file.
